


Самарра

by Vinmar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: Аушка)





	

Ужин обещал быть таким же скучным, как и приятель, который Персиваля Грейвза на этот ужин пригласил.

Да, в общем, они даже приятелями не считались – познакомились в обстоятельствах, которые к дружбе вовсе не располагали: Грейвз работал аудитором и пришел проверять дела фирмы, специализирующейся на корпоративной адвокатуре, где Хью Бэрбоун трудился одним из юристов. Потом выяснилось, что он мечтает занять место хотя бы младшего партнера (о месте старшего даже не мечталось), но Грейвз ясно видел, что до этой должности ему как до звезды.

Хью Бэрбоун был рыхлым полным блондином под пятьдесят и почему-то напоминал Персивалю Грейвзу сыр.

Отражению самого Грейвза в зеркале всё еще завидовали – ему повезло с лицом и телом, как бы старательно он их ни портил алкоголем, наркотиками и случайными связями. Хорошие гены, что тут скажешь. А периодически уходить в отрыв становилось необходимостью – вы не представляете, как много и как утомительно работают аудиторы. Иногда ему приходилось сидеть в чужих офисах сутками в течение целых месяцев, в то время как по спине стекала черная энергия всеобщей ненависти. Кто же любит аудиторов? Но Персивалю давно стало на это плевать – чужие эмоции скатывались с него, как вода.

А вот Бэрбоун был, пожалуй, слишком наивен для работы в адвокатуре. Наивен, консервативен и почти невинен. Грейвз бы поспорил, что он девственник, не будь у него энергичной рыжеволосой жены Оливии.

С Оливии-то всё и началось. Эта кипучая творческая натура, домохозяйка, мнившая себя свободной художницей и регулярно посещавшая курсы акварели у одного смазливого итальянца, как-то неожиданно и стремительно снюхалась с женой самого Грейвза Донной. Миловидная блондинка Донна была гораздо скромнее своей новой подруги, но всегда мечтала приобщиться к богеме, и Грейвз не стал препятствовать иллюзиям. К итальянцу дамы теперь ходили вместе, но Грейвз не возражал. Даже дети теперь не могли растопить его льда – и сын, и дочь уже учились в университете.

Самому Грейвзу недавно стукнуло сорок два – иногда в раннем браке и раннем отцовстве встречаются свои плюсы.

Он думал, что просто разучился чувствовать. Возможно ли на середине жизни стать социопатом? Вполне возможно, если вы аудитор.

Жили Бэрбоуны в двухэтажном доме в Окленде, который с виду тоже казался скучным: большой и белый, как зима. Правда, приятное впечатление оставила поездка по Бей Бридж, соединявший Окленд и Сан-Франциско и в последнее время радовавший подсветкой из тысяч белых светодиодов, позволявшей создавать любые мыслимые узоры. В этот тихий сентябрьский вечер Грейвз ехал на своем пижонском крайслере-кабриолете сквозь ажурную жемчужную паутину.

Донна сидела рядом и непрерывно трепалась по телефону с Оливией Бэрбоун – черт побери, да неужели нельзя сделать паузу, ведь они, собственно, к Оливии и едут!

Но Грейвз молчал, ему казалось, что на самом деле Донна находится далеко, а он в машине один. Только он и белые огни на мосту в синих сумерках. И еще красные стоп-сигналы впереди идущих автомобилей, похожие на глаза неких фантастических тварей.

Гостей ждал якобы домашний ужин, но кулинария явно не являлась сильной стороной Оливии. Суп из моллюсков был кислым, мясо – жестким, фасоль – бессолой, зеленые листья салата знавали и более свежие времена, зато вино Хью купил действительно удачное.

Они, скажем откровенно, основательно налегли на алкоголь в честь окончания тяжелого рабочего периода – оба закрыли дела со сложными клиентами. Выпили, наверное, по две бутылки на каждого, а потом вышли покурить. К тому времени Донна и Оливия уже так были увлечены разговором, что не замечали ничего вокруг, источая взаимную любовь, точно мед сочился изо всех пор их плоти.

Ах да, за столом еще мышью сидела пресная дочь Бэрбоунов лет пятнадцати, очень похожая на своего отца: те же кожа цвета сыра и желеобразные телеса. Она вяло ковыряла вилкой фасоль.

Когда вернулись с террасы, Грейвз почувствовал: что-то изменилось. Теперь вокруг витала какая-то темная аура, покалывающая кожу на загривке и кончики пальцев. Будто бы воздух вдруг наполнился электричеством или ветер с океана подул прямо в столовую.

– Так это и есть твой новый друг, папа, о котором ты так часто рассказываешь? Тот самый крутой мистер Грейвз, которому всё удается в жизни, в отличие от тебя?

На Грейвза в упор смотрели карие глаза лисьего разреза, и ресницы над ними трепетали такие огромные, что бросали тень на полщеки, и брови были какие-то невообразимые – клоунские, сначала подумал Грейвз, но через мгновение оценил их рисунок и разлет. Точно ласточка простерла свои узкие крылья по высокому мраморному лбу. Тонкие, такие тонкие черты, и точеные скулы, да этот парень просто не мог быть сыном Хью Бэрбоуна, вы смеетесь? Таким мог бы быть Иуда или Люцифер, такие лица иногда писал Леонардо. Но Бэрбоуны?

– Это мой сын Криденс, познакомьтесь. Он бывает очень остер на язык.

– Пасынок, – шутливо поклонился Криденс, привстав из-за стола и прижав руку к груди. – Что с нас, трудных подростков, возьмешь. Такой возраст. Максимализм переходного периода, вы же понимаете.

– Криденсу недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, – на мгновение выплыла на поверхность разговора Оливия. – Не такой уж он ребенок, каким прикидывается иногда.

– Спасибо, мама, – широко улыбнулся Криденс, и это улыбка вспыхнула как дары волхвов – для царя царей, для бога и для того, кому суждено погибнуть.

Кажется, в вино что-то подмешали.

– Мам, тебе не кажется, что суп кисловат? Как вам, мистер Грейвз?

– Криденс, оставь мистера Грейвза в покое, – махнула рукой Оливия. – Мы тут с Донной обсуждаем, что в понедельник неплохо было бы посетить новую галерею, ее открыл друг Луиджи, ты пойдешь с нами?

– Нет, нет, нет, – поднял ладони Криденс. – Все ваши шашни с этими псевдосветилами живописи – без меня.

– Чезаре действительно хорошо пишет, – робко вступилась Донна.

Казалось, Криденс ее несколько ошарашил.

– Не буду спорить, но я уж лучше схожу в Музей Уолта Диснея. Вы были там, мистер Грейвз? Там и вправду есть фильмы, которых никто не видел?

– Не довелось как-то, – пожал плечами Персиваль.

Он поймал себя на том, что машинально жует фасоль, совсем не ощущая вкуса.

– Зря, зря. Совсем, наверное, головы не поднимаете от бумаг. Вы всегда жили в Сан-Франциско?

– Нет, мы переехали пять лет назад. Нам с Донной здесь нравится.

– И уверен: города по-настоящему не видели. Всё дела и дела. Совсем как мой отец. Неудивительно, что вы так сдружились. Вы, наверное, такой же скучный, как он. Шаг влево, шаг вправо – провокация, прыжок на месте равен побегу, не правда ли?

Грейвз медленно сатанел. Глаза напротив искрились и бесновались, впивались в него, как кинжалы, в них горело темное пламя. Как-то забывалось, что перед ним еще мальчишка, мальчишка в смешной футболке с какой-то там пафосной надписью и потертых джинсах, с исцарапанными руками, худой и нескладный.

Хотя хватит врать самому себе: нескладного в Криденсе Бэрбоуне не было ничего. Он как будто и не появился из вульгарной утробы Оливии, а был с любовью написан одним плавным взмахом ангельского крыла.

– В целом не вижу, чем же так восхищается в вас мой отец, – уже тише сказал Криденс, когда Хью подключился к бурному обсуждению открытия новой галереи, а мышка-дочка куда-то свинтила из-за стола. – Разве что вы горячи, как оголенный провод, ну так ведь папа не по этим делам. Ведь не на ваши темные глаза, выразительные брови и ловкие пальцы он повелся. Не на ваш волевой подбородок и бицепсы под свитером от Прада. Видимо, вы источаете, так сказать, энергию удачи. Мои родители верят в эту чушь.

– Криденс, дорогой, так ты точно не пойдешь с нами к Чезаре в понедельник? Тебе ведь писать проект по современному искусству! Возможно, налицо нужная тема!

– Я подумаю, мам, может, ты и права, – заученно ласковым тоном отозвался Криденс, но глаз с Грейвза так и не сводил.

Того отчетливо знобило.

В итоге за столом были распиты еще три пары бутылок, и Грейвзы остались у Бэрбоунов ночевать, как изначально и планировалось. Донна мужу даже футболку для сна и пижамные штаны захватила. На штанах красовались вытянутые шахматные фигуры, а футболка, слава богу, была просто белой. 

Грейвз чувствовал себя слегка неловко: они с Донной за много-много месяцев оказались в одной постели, и она даже предложила ему заняться сексом, но потом сама же от своей идеи отказалась, признав, что это «откровенно неуважительно по отношению к Оливии и ее мужу». Они оба провалились в хмельной сон, и в этом сне Грейвз снова ехал по мосту, опутанному белой паутиной.

Проснулся он от жуткой жажды и, скрипя ступенями деревянной лестницы, спустился на кухню выпить воды. Потом ополоснул лицо над раковиной и почему-то не пошел снова наверх в спальню, а взял со стола лайм, разрезал его на  кружки и медленно сжевал пару, морщась от кислой свежести.

Кухня была проходной и одной дверью смотрела внутрь дома, а другой на террасу. Сейчас террасу полностью съела темнота, и через приоткрытое окно вливался запах дикого винограда, увивавшего стену дома.

Персиваль Грейвз стоял и чего-то ждал.

И когда скрипнула вторая дверь, понял, что дождался.

– Мистер Грейвз, – издевательски протянули за спиной. – Вам не спится? Вы и в самом деле такой скромник... Мама специально выделила вам с женой спальню в самом отдаленном уголке дома, чтобы вы могли спокойно потрахаться. Но вы не воспользовались ее щедростью. И не дали мне возможности подрочить.

– Любишь подслушивать, как занимаются сексом взрослые люди?

– О, нет, обычно это меня не интересует.

– Чего ж сейчас заинтересовало?

– Я хотел послушать, как вы стонете. Вот на это я подрочил бы. А вы вообще стонете, мистер Грейвз? Или вы так нечеловечески мужественны, что всё делаете молча? Нет, вы не настолько брутальны. У вас в глазах есть уязвимость. Слабина, знаете ли, она такая сладкая. Словно вы ждете не дождетесь, когда в вашей жизни объявится человек, которому вы позволите себя мучить. Но что-то всё не складывается, не так ли? Вы сами всегда выступали в роли мучителя. Хотя я, конечно, не претендую на роль пифии. 

– Ты заткнешься когда-нибудь?

Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу. Криденс оставался всё в той же мягкой серой футболке с красной надписью на груди: «Смерть ждет тебя в Самарре». Волосы были растрепаны, босые ноги выглядели как у древнего дервиша, бредущего по пустыне: узкие, смуглые и запыленные. Будто Криденс ходил вокруг дома без обуви, а вовсе не ложился.

Интересно, это еврейская или восточная кровь дает такое невероятное смешение ярчайших черт? Вероятно, всё же еврейская, судорожно размышлял Грейвз, насильно закладывая свои руки за спину и сцепляя их в замок до боли.

Ведь только иудеи могут быть такими. Как отражение белой розы в серебряном зеркале. 

– Но вы преподнесли мне подарок, мистер Грейвз. Самый желанный. Не эхо ваших стонов, а вы сами, живой и теплый, под моими пальцами.

И Криденс легко, невесомо очертил ладонью контур щеки Грейвза, затем, почти не касаясь, провел по груди. Белая футболка, заботливо припасенная женой, сыграла с Персивалем злую шутку: она была слишком тонкой, слишком, чтобы скрыть моментально заострившиеся соски. И штаны тоже оказались слишком тонкими. Всё было очевиднее некуда.

Да даже стой Персиваль здесь в пуховике, это бы не спасло: его трясло так, что бокалы на подносе за спиной дрожали и позвякивали – точно рядом проходил поезд.

Этот гад улыбался, о, он так улыбался, как еще ни разу Грейвзу за всю его тайную распутную жизнь не улыбались ни один мужчина и ни одна женщина. Он просто не знал, что люди могут улыбаться так. Как будто ангел предлагает тебе кокаин.

– Так вы меня поцелуете, мистер Грейвз, или мне ждать вечно?

Дальше Персиваль Грейвз окунулся в кромешную тьму на целых пять минут. Очнулся он, прижимая парня к двери и удерживая его запястья над головой. При этом терся о него всем телом и терзал его рот, словно пытался утолить смертельную жажду, словно пытался добыть нектар из цветка, сок до последней капли – из спелого плода, словно тонул и только так мог дышать.

И губы Криденса вовсе не были неумелыми. Они так же терзали в ответ. Еще никто так Персиваля не целовал: будто бы он теперь весь, без остатка, принадлежал другому человеку, будто бы стал его вещью.

Когда Криденс первым разорвал поцелуй, у Грейвза вырвался стон.

Не надо было так долго смотреть на него. Пусть были бы женщины – с накрашенными глазами и нарумяненными скулами, но все равно – эти глаза темнее их глаз и эти скулы нежнее их скул. Ничего уже не будет, как прежде, ведь если этот юноша посмотрит сквозь холодный осенний туман на тебя, Персиваль, и, может быть, улыбнется тебе, ты всё для него сделаешь. Потому что взгляд у него лисий и кошачий, лучистый, как янтарь, и чернее самой темной ночи.

– Мы слишком шумим, – прошептал Криденс, выпутывая свои руки из захвата и кладя их Персивалю на шею – привычным движением, как если бы делал это уже тысячу раз.

Персиваль уткнулся лбом ему в лоб и тяжело дышал.

– Во вторник – во вторник, потому что в понедельник я все-таки попрусь на эту чертову выставку в галерею к итальянцу, мать права, мне это пригодится для проекта – ты встретишь меня у школы и увезешь на своей понтовой тачке… и не вздумай брать неприметную машину напрокат, именно кабриолет… потому что я хочу, чтобы ты рисковал всем ради меня, слышишь?... увезешь куда-нибудь в центр. Вот и появится у тебя шанс, мистер Грейвз, осмотреть все музеи этого прекрасного города… В музеях удобно предаваться разврату, а это будет разврат, мистер Грейвз, я тебе обещаю…  

– Три дня, – глухо проговорил Грейвз. – Я не выдержу. Не выдержу столько. Ты знаешь, что нет.

– Я не могу раньше, – мягко сказал Криденс и тихо подул на его висок, мокрый от пота. – Зато во вторник я отсосу тебе в машине. Как ты хочешь?

Персиваль прикрыл глаза.

– Мне кажется, я просто ничего не буду соображать. Вообще, – сказал он. – Сразу отшибет все мозги.

– И это хорошо. Ты возьмешь меня за волосы и насадишь на свой член, а когда придешь в себя, выяснится, что долго совершенно озверело трахал меня в глотку и кончил глубоко в нее. И у меня будут слезы на глазах и донельзя распухший рот. И ты подумаешь, что ни с одной женщиной себе такого не позволял. Никогда.

– Сучёныш, – с вымученной нежностью прошептал Персиваль.

– А как ты хочешь меня трахнуть?

Персивалю стало дурновато. Он сглотнул.

– Я бы… я бы лежал на тебе, чтобы чувствовать тебя всем телом, и двигал бедрами – похабно и жадно, как дорвавшаяся до запретного тварь. А потом поставил бы тебя раком и удерживал за волосы, пока вламываюсь в тебя по самые яйца… пока выбиваю из тебя всю твою дурь...

– Я искренне надеюсь, что в постели ты ведешь себя как мудак. Как эгоистичная свинья, – пропел Криденс ему на ухо. – Ты меня разочаруешь, если это не так.

– Нет, не разочарую.

– Адрес моей школы ты разузнаешь сам, не буду портить тебе удовольствие.

– Какая же ты дрянь.

– Как же мне жаль, что буквально пару недель назад я переступил заветный рубеж. В Калифорнии строго караются связи с несовершеннолетними, мистер Грейвз.

– Какая невообразимая дрянь.

– Я сын твоего друга.

– Он мне не друг. И ты не его сын. И я хочу сейчас, ты слышишь меня? Слышишь? Или ты глухой? Всё – прямо сейчас!

Криденс мягко, как кошка, выскользнул из его объятий и послал ему воздушный поцелуй, а потом скрылся за дверью. Персиваль трясущимися руками взял со стола пачку сигарет и вышел на террасу, шатаясь, хотя вина уже не было в его крови. Теперь в его крови был яд.

Утром они с Донной и Оливией выпили кофе – дети еще спали, а Хью уехал по каким-то своим делам, потом Персиваль позвонил дочери в университет, помыл кабриолет, подстриг лужайку, сыграл с соседом в теннис и совершил еще сотню нелепых телодвижений за этот невообразимо длинный, долгий, как адовы муки, уикенд, чтобы хоть как-то убить время. А в понедельник переминался с ноги на ногу в галерее Чезаре Сарто, как близнец похожего на танцующего миллионера Джанлуки Вакки. Его картины были такими же пустыми, как его загорелое холеное лицо.

Оливия сообщила, что Криденс нашел поход в галерею «слишком нелепым времяпрепровождением», но Чезаре любезно предоставил ему для работы свой новый сайт с обзором последних концептуальных полотен, так что школьный проект движется.

Во вторник Грейвз наплел с три короба на работе, чтобы в яркий прохладный пронизанный океанскими ветрами день сидеть в своем золотистом кабриолете у школьного футбольного поля и наблюдать за всеми входами и выходами, скрыв лицо за огромными солнечными очками. Он уже впал в отчаяние, когда кабриолет слегка содрогнулся – Криденс запрыгнул в него ловко, как уличный вор.

Он сразу же по-хозяйски положил руку на колено Грейвзу, а потом повел ладонь выше, и тот почувствовал, как глаза закатываются от удовольствия.

Они едва отъехали за какие-то кусты, когда Криденс выполнил свое первое обещание: не успел Персиваль хоть что-то сказать, как его член уже накрыло горячим ртом, и дальше всё было именно так, как Криденс описывал. Грейвз вбивался в шелковистую глотку, точно проживал последний день своей гребаной жизни, мычал и скрипел кожаным сиденьем, поддавая бедрами, грубо хватал за густые черные кудри. Наверное, именно такие были у Саломеи. На цвет и даже на ощупь как сама ночь.

Когда он кончил, ему показалось, что солнце вылило на него весь свой жар и поселило солнечные бури у него в глазах, несмотря на темные очки.

Но, даже полуослепший, он сумел разобрать вторую часть надписи на футболке Криденса, когда тот свесился за борт кабриолета сплюнуть на землю сперму. Это была всё та же серая футболка, Грейвз тогда хорошо запомнил, что гласит надпись на груди.

«Смерть ждет тебя в Самарре».

На спине кроваво-красным был аляповато размазан безнадежный финал фразы, и Грейвз покорно прикрыл веки. Теперь он знал это тоже.

«Нельзя Самарру обойти».


End file.
